Book 1: It's all your fault
by Niciasofahnmik
Summary: percy gets a car but when Annabeth calls, his world gets upside down. Will he forgive Annabeth or will he become her worst fear? Not my best fanfic be free comment! Flames accepted!
1. going to betray

**My best fanic ****，****I think.**

I woke up to the sound of the phone. I picked it up.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth.

"Sup." I replied.

"Yeah, uhh..... There is kind've a trouble right now." She spoke, and I heard a boy's sound. "Gotta go!" She hung up.

"Hmm... I wonder what shes up to." I said, and packed my things. I put my armor and clothes in my bag, and man was it light. I mean, after doing 100 sets a day of 150 lbs. Heavyweights, this was a snap.

"Percy?" I heard Paul's voice. "Going to camp?"

"Yeah." I smiled and waved bye. I went to my car, put my things in and drove to camp half blood. When I got there, I saw not much. I locked the car and took out my stuff. I walked into camp half blood.

"Percy!" Connor yelled and greeted me. I smiled and patted his back. "Um, so why are you here?" I glared at him, then grinned.

"Annabeth." I muttered. I walked into the forest. I saw a black haired boy kissing a curly blond haired boy. An Athena camper, around 15 years old, tried to make them stop, but it didn't work. I crossesd my arms and muttered a spell. Ropes tied around the boy.

"Who are you, dude?" He glared at me. I saw that the curly blond girl was Annabeth.

"Who am I? Who am I? I think the question is who are you?" I replied, very calm.

"Uh, Percy. This is Lucus, my boyfriend." Annabeth said. I stared at her.

"Oh, and I guess you called me to tell me ' Oh! I need you to help me kill a monster and then go!' Right?" I yelled. Lucus threw a punch at me. Annabeth gasped and other campers walked over, seeing the fight. His punch bounced right off my chest. I kicked his stomach hard.

"Ow." He groaned. He fell down, and I heard a noise. I took out Riptide and saw Annabeth staring at me. I ignored her and walked straight toward the noise. I saw a drakon charge out. I muttered a spell again, and knew that this was my friend.

"Hi, Frin. Yeah, can you get me a bottle of wine?" I asked. He nodded and pounced off. "And to you people, whoever wants to die will talk to me this evening. 2 exceptions." To make sure they knew, I slashed a tree down.

"Percy." Grover came out. I smiled.

"Hey, Grover. How'ya doing?"

"Good." Then I walked off to my cabin. I muttered a few curses and fell asleep. I woke up, and put on fresh clothes. I took some magic items and riptide. I walked out. I went to my car. I went in, and was just about to drive away when, " Percy!" I saw Annabeth running. She came up to me and kissed my cheek. I glared at her.

"What is it, wiser? Need my help again?" I roared.

"You're still gonna take me for a drive sometime, right?" She asked. I stared at her.

"Nope." I drove off, leaving her there, just like she left me.

**Annabeth Pov:**

I let my tears stream down. I heard Lucus come. He tried to comfort me, but I ignored him.

"its ok, Ill kill him for you, alright?" He asked. I shook my head. I got up, and went to his cabin. There was a picture. Me and Percy were standing on a rock, and he was hugging me.

"Oh no." I said. I saw a letter:

Dear Annabeth,



Love,

Percy...

I stared at the letter. How could I be so dumb? He had loved me his whole life and I treat him with getting a boyfriend thats not him?_Its all your fault._ A nagging voice said at the back of my mind. Then, realization dawned on me. He was going to join the Titans.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!" I jumped out of his cabin, took a knife, and charged at Lucus. I stabbed his heart.

"Traitor." He growled. But he was dead. He died, and with him my love for him.

"Silena!" I yelled. Silena came bounding.

"Yeah I so wan- Ah! Thank god that was Lucus not Percy." She sighed.

"I need help. Percy is joining the Titans." I told her. She looked worried.

"I'm going to get help." She walked away. I walked to the beach, and sat there thinking about all the times I and Percy had together. I was so stupid. I then was hauled aboard somewhere.

"Annabeth." I heard a voice. Luke. "Join me."

"No." I said.

"But Percy is." He growled.

"No." I said, firmly. He growled and threw me off of the ship, straight into the sea.

"Since you love the sea so much, then why don't you die there!" He yelled, and cackled.

**Sorry I would write more but I am having trouble**

**A man is visiting and using the camputers, so you'll have to wait awhile. Did you enjoy?**


	2. treason gone wrong

The Secret within

**Percy Pov:**

Before I reached Luke's camp, I had a terrible feeling something was going to happen. I slammed the brakes, got out of the car and went to his camp as quickly as I could. I smahed his gates down and saw Luke throw Annabeth straight into the water. I yelled a very angry sound.

"Ah, Percy." Luke smiled warmly at me.

"You dare talk to me when you just threw Annabeth off this camp?" I yelled. I charged at him, a knife released. Luke snapped, and 8 dracanae blocked my way.

"Oh, well. Thats too bad, then is it? But if you don't join, it doesn't matter. 200 legions of dracanae are about to invade your camp." He said the words confidently. Then, I felt a wave of anger wash over me. I raised my sword, and I slashed straight into a dracanae. Making the other ones run.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" I yelled at him. I felt a tug and one huge hurricane swirled into Luke's camp.

"What? Run!" He yelled. "Scatter!" Then I saw something that returned me to normal. Annabeth was lying on the ground by the hurricane. It terrified me that she had almost died. I ran toward her and carried her away into my car. I did cpr on her for a few minutes. Then she stirred a bit.

"You okay, sweetie?" I asked. She nodded faintly, and kissed my lips gently. I didn't yell this time. Then I started driving toward camp, then leave. I was a traitor. No one would trust me now. I drove quickly to camp, but it seemed like days. Finally, I set Annabeth at the border and let her go in.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I can't and you know that." I got in my car. "Sorry. Get ready for the invasion."

"Where are you going to go?" She asked hopeful.

"To kill them, of course." I muttered. I got in my car and drove just as the enemy charged. I got out of my car and held up my hand. I muttered a few gibberish. Then I charged at them.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. She tried to run to my aid, but 2 campers held her back. "Percy."

"You (slash) will (slash) not (lunge) hurt (arc side slash) my friends!!!!" I yelled and charged straight into their center. All of a sudden, I turned into a, Warrior of somekind. All I knew was that I wasn't going to let these monsters hut my friends. I slashed and hacked, and before you knew it, the first thousand was destroyed. "Oh boy. Here we go again." I charged, and I slashed a lot, but then half way through, I fell down, because I couldn't stand so much power in the same place.

"You have lost, my friend." I heard Luke's voice.

"Run......." I croaked as I fell asleep, my cut pouring out blood.

***

I woke up as I saw 2 people sitting next to me. I

Stared at them, trying to make out the shapes, then I saw it. My brother was the warrior. Then I looked again. Wait. It was.... Him. _Run._ A voice told me. I jumped off the bed, put on greek armor and charged out the door. _Fight him._ I charged at the warrior.

"what is wrong?" He asked and tried to block me. But i was too fast. I thrust riptide into him and he vanished, without a trace.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran over. She hugged me really hard, and I felt my knees buckling.

"Run..." I was murmuring. I felt everything go black.

Dream Mode

I dreamt that I was onboard Luke's ship.

"Everything ready?" Luke asked. Kelli nodded.

"Of course, my love." i smiled angrily in my dream.

"Jackson will turn to our side, this time 100% when I show him our invention." Luke snickered. Then kelli turned toward me and lunged. I felt so scared I woke myself up and banged into someone's shield.

"Ow." I muttered. "Annabeth, can you not put your shield over me all the time?" Annabeth smiled warmly at me. Wait, this is Annabeth. _You're a traitor._ I scowled at myself and got up.

"Where are you going, Percy?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"I can't stay." I muttered and rushed out. I ran toward the border, but my father stopped me.

"Percy, you are forbidden from leaving, camp laws." He said calmly. I frowned and turned back. I decided to do rock climbing. I had to climb a 50 ft. Wall with the wooden sticks and get back as quick as I could. Everyone went before me. Then, finally it was my turn.

"Oh, great." I muttered to myself. I climbed up without even knowing and got back just as fast. When I got down, everyone stared in amazement at how much time I took up. 30 seconds.

"Percy, how did you-" Annabeth started. I got up to leave, but Connor tried to pull me back and all he did was pull my shirt. I glared at him, very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I need a new set of clothes." I announced and walked to my cabin, took a black shirt, put it on, and walked out to the sea.

"Percy." I heard a very familiar voice. Nico.

"Hey, Nico." I smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, um I need you to do something." He said. "I need you to tell Silena to go plan 25 part B."

"Okay." I said, not knowing what he meant. "Bye." I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and told Silena.

"Oh." She sounded sad. "That's fine, Percy."

"Bye." I waved sadly and walked to the border. I saw Luke and I took out Riptide.

"Hey, we're on the same side, right?" He asked. "Kelli, show him." She took out a huge set of Greek weapons and armor. I was tempted to join him and pladge, but then thought of Annabeth.

"No." I growled. "You just want me to hurt Annabeth, don't you?" I glared at him.

"Kelli, kill him." Luke said. Kelli pounced at me, but I dodged and kicked her in her stomach. "Kelli!"

"Oh, so you don't love Annabeth." I smiled. "And-" I was cut off.

"One more blow on Kelli, and I kill your girlfriend."

"I don't even have a-" I stopped, as I saw Annabeth held by Luke, a knife at her throat.

"Percy, don't." Annabeth said. I was faced with a simple choice. Save Annabeth and let Kelli live, or kill Kelli and let Annabeth die.

"Luke, we'll compromise." I said, putting my throat at Kelli's. "Give me Annabeth, and I'll give you Kelli." Luke threw Annabeth at me, and I caught her. I kicked Kelli straight at Luke.

"Percy...." Annabeth murmured. I ran to the mess hall and gave her to an Apollo camper. "Don't go."

"I'm sorry. I have betrayed you too many times." I stomped straight out of the camp, and charged at Luke's camp.

_To be continued..._

_**Did you like it? Did you hate it?**_

_**Give me ideas for the next chapter!!**_


	3. The Dark Spell

**I hope you like it! My first**

** Lemon!!!!!!=D**

_**Percy pov**_

My attack failed, and I was accepted back into camp with honor.....

**!0 DAYS LATER....**

After the battle of Luke, things pretty much went to normal. But Annabeth had started to act strangely.

**1 day...............**

I walked toward my cabin. I was about to go in when a huge force of power knocked me out.

When I woke, I found myself in a bed, with a girl sleeping next to me. I was shocked that I was sleeping with a girl. I stared at her in shock. Then i saw who it was and I smiled uncontrollably.

"Annabeth." I mumbled softly. She woke, and her eyes gleamed. "What happened?" I asked, worried about her.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Percy, but I pushed you to the ground and took you here." She smiled, trying not to laugh. I stared at her in anger.

"You are taking me hostage? I am so going to-" I was cut off by Annabeth as she leaned forward and kissed my lips. I was about to back away when she put her arms around my neck and hugged me closer. I pulled away soon, laughing.

"Percy, aren't you mad at me?" Annabeth asked, smiling. I grinned a huge grin and smiled wickedly.

"Why would I be?" I asked and leaned in. I thrust my manhood into her hymen, since we were both naked.

"Mmm, that feels good-ah!" She was cut off when I reached her barrier. She let a tear come down.

"You okay, sweetie?" I asked, worried. She smiled and nodded.

"Continue." She smiled. I thrusted over and over again, and after that was done I stopped, while she played with my chest.

"yeah, uh Annabeth, where are we?" I asked, curious.

"In Luke's Ship......" She trailed off. I immediately got off the bed and put on some clothes, put on armor, and took Riptide and a short sword and marched out of the room. When I got out, 4 dracanae stopped me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled and slashed one down very quickly. Then I stabbed another and killed the other one easily. The other fled.

"Well, well, well.": I heard a soft sound. "Percy, its a shame. Annabeth thought she could make you join us like she did." I glared at him and charged. But 4 scary monsters stopped me, spears ready. I glared at them and killed one with my shorter sword.

"AHHHH!!!!" I yelled and killed the other one, but felt a sword at my neck.

"Percy, why?" Annabeth asked, pointing her sword closer at me. "Tell me!" I stared at her with affectionate eyes, then my anger replaced my affection.

"Traitor." I muttered and kicked her straight into the wall. "Sorry." I jumped at Luke, and slashed at him. Kelli lunged at me, and it was that moment that I heard a shriek. I felt blood fall to my face, and I saw Annabeth fall, from Kelli's attack that was supposed to be on me.

"Ah, how sad." Luke said, not sad at all. I glared at him and kicked him straight into a wall of giants. Then I slashed Kelli's arm fatally, making her evaporate. "No!" He charged at Annabeth, and I blocked his blow. "So you still love her, eh?" He kicked me straight into a dracanae. I stabbed the dracanae. "you could never kill me, Percy." He was right. Maybe I couldn't but someone else could.

"Help me, father." I said out loud. I threw my lion skin into the ocean.

"No, Percy. You will not." Luke said, reaching for his sword. I grabbed Annabeth and jumped into the water. "Kill him!" Dracanae charged after us, but I shot 3 sprays of water at them, killing them. I swam with Annabeth to a castle. I met my father.

"Father." I said, kneeling.

"Rise already." He smiled. I rose, and saw 40 mermen guarding him. "Trition, send the legion of sharks in with 200 mermen." In saw the green dude nod and walk out. Then I looked at him worriedly.

"father, on the ship, Luke was telling me about how Annabeth turned traitor." I said, not knowing what was going on. "He said something about how Annabeth could make me join."

"Yes, he has a good way with persuading, that boy. You must go to camp. He is attacking." He waved and I and Annabeth vanished. I arrived in camp, and I saw Clarisse and Silena getting the troops ready.

"Clarisse, take Chris and go to the left flank!" I yelled. She nodded, and ran off. "Silena, take 3 Apollo campers and go to the left flank." She nodded and set off. I took their position. "Annabeth, tell me where to go." She nodded, and we saw around 50 giants and 200 dracanae enter camp. Then, all of a sudden, 20 hellhounds charged out of shadows and attacked us.

"There." She pointed at a pile of giants fighting 2 Apollo campers.

"Incoming!" I yelled and slashed the giants, killing 3 right away. "Now! Plan activation 23!" 40 arrows hit the dracanae, and the Ares campers stormed out of the woods, charging at the enemy.

"Fire!" I heard Luke yell. 30 arrows attacked us. I jumped into the way of Annabeth, the arrows breaking as they touched my skin.

"Round 2!" I yelled. 20 arrows hit Luke and his reinforcements, which was 30 demigods and 20 giants. "Now!" Nico nodded and summoned up 30 skeletons which spread out and attacked the enemy.

"percy!" Annabeth pointed at Malcolm, who was fighting Luke and 3 demigods. I jumped over there and hit one demigod in the face with my sword. Then I summoned a wave of rain fall down from the sky, which hit the demigods.

"Luke, why?" I asked, and kicked him straight into another demigod. "tell me!" I thrusted my sword into his weak spot, and he stared at me in shock. "LUKE!" I yelled and saw him die. I grabbed Malcolm. "Get the campers rallied. Then we charge." I jumped at the enemy. "Round 3!" 20 more arrows hit the enemies, many evaporating.

"Charge!" I heard a familiar noise. Ethan. He, 400 dracanae, and 40 giants stormed into our camp. Then I ran toward Annabeth, fearing for her safety. When I reached her, I found her dying, with a wound in her arm.

"Medic!" I yelled and summoned an Apollo camper. He muttered a healing spell over Annabeth and she was better. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded weakly. "Get her to the infirmary." I walked to the enemy, taking out Riptide. All of a sudden, all the campers around me fell to the ground, clutching their swords.........

**Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Destruction

**Sorry about the wait...**

** So i'm getting right to it.**

They were moaning as they fell.

"What happend?" I yelled at Luke. He smiled at me, a mischievious smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Percy, it's one of my favorite spells." He said. "Attack! Plan capture the girl." The monsters surged forward into the campers, looking for Annabeth. I clutched Riptide and ran towards one of the dracanae. I stabbed her, and her fell.

"I can't stop them all." I muttered. "People, wake up!" Nothing had happend.

"You can't stop my spell." Luke grinned.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, and stabbed a few more dracanae. I looked around frantically, looking for Annabeth. I saw her lying next to Malcolm, and a hypereon giant picked her up and ran towards Luke.

"Well, Percy, bye!" HE grinned.

"No!" I yelled. But it was too late. HE ran off, with the monsters covering him. I picked up a few javelins and flung it towards him, but it stopped short and a few giants disintergrated. "Annabeth..."

"Percy, I see. This is the venoming sleep spell." Chiron said calmly behind me.

"Chiron, when will they wake up?" I asked.

"In 2 hours." HE said. I nodded, and checked them for any big injuries.

"Chiron, where do you think Luke took Annabeth?" I asked. I looked over the hill, and saw 40 monsters stirring near us. "Thats odd. Theres some monsters still in our camp." Chiron paled.

"They are coming for the final assault." He said and took out 4 arrows and nocked them to his bow. "I will delay them until the others wake up. They must help."

"Yes." I said and ran to my cabin, and put on my full armor. I then ran towards the hill, and the campers were up, staring at Chiron. "Watch out, everyone! There's an assault!" I yelled.

"Percy, what the heck do you mean?" Yelled back a camper. He started to say something again, but a dracanae knocked him to the ground.

"Defense!" I yelled. I ran towards the monsters, which was over 440 monsters attacking us. "Can't let them beat us!"

"Find Percy! Lady Annabeth wants to kill him!!!" A dracanae hissed. I stopped dead in my tracks. Lady Annabeth? She betrayed me?

"What the heck?" I yelled and raised Riptide, and made for the dracanae. I slashed and hacked, until there were only around 45 monsters left, and they ran for it.

"Percy, we're trapped. Someone is attacking us from behind!" Came a shrill yell. I looked behind, and saw... Annabeth leading 30 enemy demigods to fight us.

"Keep fighting the monsters!" I yelled and ran for the enemy demigods. I slashed down one, and started causing massive destruction to them. Soon all that was left was 3 demigods and Annabeth.

"Percy, you shall..." Annabeth stopped. "Kill him!" The other demigods attacked me and started trying to kill me. I stabbed one, and he fell. I then slashed the other two down easily.

"Annabeth, I swear on the River Styx that I will never be your friend again and you will always be my arch- nemesis forever." I growled, and lunged in for the killing blow.

**Like it?**

**Reviews please!**

**This is the end, look for the sequel,**

**"Nemesis"**


	5. AN

A/N:

I am very sorry to say this, but I am no longer writing any more Percy Jackson until May 15, 2010.

I am very sorry for the inconvienience.

Good-bye.

I will begin writing Kiesha'ra stories probably.


	6. Final AN

**Last A/N:**

**Okay guys, I know all of you are very mad at me, but I will post the new story, Nemesis, as early as I can. Hopefully, it will be up by Friday, Saturday at the latest.**

**And by that I mean April 23, 2011, at the latest.**

**Hope you enjoy the story when it comes out!**

**Again, very sorry.**


	7. New Story is Up!

**I POSTED UP NEMESIS GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO SEE IT**


End file.
